Samples often include objects that are to be imaged for analysis. These objects may include a plurality of biomarkers and/or components for which it is desirous to detect and image. As a result, practitioners, researchers, and those working with samples continue to seek systems and methods to more efficiently and accurately detect and image objects of a sample.